


Lenses

by Puyo98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puyo98/pseuds/Puyo98
Summary: Baekhyun is the owner of a popular magazine and you get a job as a photographer
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just messing around with this right now, it probably won't be updated super regualrly but uh, we shall see what happens :)

“So why do you want to work here?” the man in front of you asked with a straight face. You sit up a little straighter and clear your throat.

“I want to work for Byun Magazine because I feel like I can bring fresh ideas to this company and I would love to work for such an already critically acclaimed magazine” you try to make yourself sound as professional as possible. 

He chuckles lightly and smiles.

“I like you, you have passion and it’s exactly what we need” you felt a rush of relief was over you. He stands up from behind the desk and you stand to meet him. He extends his slender hand to grip yours.

“Welcome to Byun Magazine” he gives you a boxy smile. You can’t help but grin back as you shake his hand.

“Thank you so much, I won’t let you down sir!” you say excitedly.

“Glad to hear it” he says softly.

~

When you get home that night you flop onto your mattress with a smile on your face, finally a job! This was going to be amazing. Not to mention your boss seemed nice enough and even handsome at that. You close your eyes as you feel your cheeks warm at the thought of your meeting earlier. 

His eyes were soft but serious, he had this contagious smile and the most soothing voice you had ever heard. When he shook your hand you could have sworn you felt electricity coursing through you. His grip was gentle but firm at the same time. 

You sit up as you get a notification on your phone.

“From:Chen” you smile, your best friend was texting you.

_ Chen: How did it go?! _

_ You: idk you tell me, when you see me at the office tomorrow :) _

You giggled as you replied to him.

_ Chen: Awesome! I’m so glad, we should celebrate! :D _

_ You: Maybe another night, I need to get some sleep before tomorrow :) _

_ Chen: Sure! See you tomorrow! _

You plug your phone in and lay your head down. You close your eyes and smile as you drift off to sleep.

~

“Mr.Byun…” the words were barely above a whisper as you looked up at your boss. He was standing over you, his glare intense. His slender hand made its way up to your cheek, cupping it gently. His pink lips curling into a smile.

“___…” he mumbles before leaning in closer.

~

**BZZZZ. BZZZZZZ. BZZZZ.**

You jolt awake as you hear your phone going off, you check the time, 7:50.

_ Chen Calling _

You swipe your phone open in a panic.

“___, where are you, you need to be here in 10 minutes!” Chen scolds over the phone. You must have slept through your alarm.

“Shit! I’ll be there by 7:59!” you cry as you hang up and pull on your blouse and pants. You pull your hair up and run out the door almost forgetting your bag. 

~

You apply some lip gloss while you run down the street to work, it’s all you had time for. You get inside the building and frantically press the elevator button, it seemingly takes forever.

You rush through the door out of breath and you see Chen at his desk. He glances over at you and holds up a cup of coffee. Before you can reach your friend you are stopped by someone clearing their throat.

“It’s 8:01” you hear that soft yet stern voice. Mr.Byun was right behind you.

“I’m so sorry, I must have slept through my alarm, I promise I’m not like this!” You turn around and bow deeply to your boss.

“Not a great first impression, maybe I misjudged you” he sighs and looks down at his watch “ Follow me, we have a shoot to get to.”

You nod and follow him through the office to a hallway that led to an open studio. There was a white backdrop with some flower petals scattered around. The bright lights showed down on a model standing with a black button down shirt on, it was open slightly. His hair was slicked back and he had on just the right amount of eyeliner, you were captivated.

“Kai, nice to see you again” Mr. Byun greets the model. Kai smiles at the two of you and runs over.

“Baekhyun!” Kai greets your boss with a hug. The two of them must be close. 

“So, where is our female model? Running late?” Baekhyun asks. There’s a hush over the room. One of the photographers clears his throat.

“I-I think she quit the shoot” he says timidly.

“She what?” Baekhyun says incredulously. Everyone is quiet and Baekhyun holds the bridge of his nose “This is great, today is just going amazing and it’s only 8:05” you stand behind Baekhyun nervous to see what would happen. 

“___, have you ever been on camera?” Kai smiles at you. You blush and shake your head.

“Me? No I couldn’t, I’m supposed to be a photographer” Kai chuckles.

“Just this one time, we really need a girl, and all these crew are men so that would be no fun” he says playfully as he wraps an arm around you.

Baekhyun glances behind him to see what’s going on. You look up at Baekhyun and immediately look away, he would never allow a crew member to model right?

Baekhyun looks you up and down, locking eyes with you once more. He takes a deep sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Someone get her to make up,” He whips his cell phone out “I need to make some calls.” Your jaw drops in awe, you came here to take photos, not model. 

~

Moments later you’re standing on the back drop with Kai. You pull on the hem of the dress the crew gave you, it was a little small considering the model that was supposed to wear it was smaller than you.

“This is so weird…” you sigh. Kai hears you and takes your hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take great care of you!” He gives you a genuine smile. You take a deep breath and accept your fate.

“Let’s get started!” Baekhyun re-enters the room and looks over at you and Kai talking to each other. He didn’t know why but he felt a flutter in his chest. You looked stunning. The way your hair fell around your face, the outfit, and not to mention how your eyes were shining under the studio lights. He clears his throat.

“All right, let’s start with the first pose, Kai, wrap your arm around her waist” Baekhyun says looking at a computer monitor showing the two of you.

You feel your heart begin to pick up as Kai slowly wraps his arm around you.

“Relax” he whispers in your ear. You let out a breath and let yourself be held by him, instinctually placing your hand on his chest. Kai brings his lips close to your ear and you can feel his breath on your skin.

“Good, let’s keep that,” Baekhyun says. You hear the shutter go off and you grip Kai’s shirt. It feels like hours before you change poses.

“Next pose” Baekhyun calls and Kai steps back. Kai pulls your forehead against his and cups your face. Your face is on fire and you can barely breathe, what on earth was happening? His lips barely an inch from yours. You close your eyes.

“____, we need you to look at him” Baekhyun sighs. He didn’t want you to look at him but he needed to get this job done.

“Look at me, ___” Kai whispers. You open your eyes and you're met with his intense gaze. You hear the shutter go off again and again.

This goes on for an hour or so before Baekhyun decides you have enough shots.

“All right, that’s a wrap, good job, Kai” he says. You feel exhausted, you’ve never been so close with someone who looks like Kai does. It was definitely an experience. The crew starts to clean up and you instinctively go to help them. 

“Great job, ____, you should be a model!” Kai cheers “Oh, by the way, can I get your number?” 

“W-What?” you stutter and drop the wires you were wrapping. Kai pulls his phone out but Baekhyun grabs him by the arm.

“Kai, you can go home for the day, thanks for your hard work” he gives Kai a stern look. Kai chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. He nods to you before leaving the studio.

“When you’re done helping can you come to my office?” Baekhyun asks. You nod silently and he leaves the studio.

~

You helped clean up the studio and knocked on his office door. He tells you to come in and you do. He’s typing something on his computer, without looking at you he tells you to sit. You follow instructions.

“Sorry you had to stand in, I know how photographers are, it must have been embarrassing” Baekhyun says as he finishes typing.

“Oh, it was nothing, whatever I can do to help” you give him a weak smile. There’s a pause and he looks you up and down quickly again. He clears his throat and looks back at his screen.

“So you can go home, i’ll consider modelling your punishment for running late” he says half joking.

“Are you sure? I mean I can help set up for the next shoot” you say eagerly.

“You’ve done a great job already, just show up tomorrow on time” he smiles at you and you felt your heart flutter for the millionth time today.

“Thank you, sir” you say as you stand up and bow. He nods as you leave. The door closes behind you and Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair. Why was he having these feelings suddenly? He wanted Kai to let go of you, he should have just cancelled the shoot. He shakes his head and sits up. He shouldn’t have these feelings, but he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going so let's just roll with the punches :)

You flop down on your bed after getting home early. You look at the ceiling for a moment, you take in what had happened today. Kai was so handsome, so sweet, so professional. You shake your head, he was a model, you tell yourself to stop thinking about him that way. You throw your clothes on the floor and take a shower to clear your head.

~

“Missed call from Chen” your phone had some missed notifications.

_ You: Sorry Chen, I was in the shower. What’s up? _

_ Chen: We were gonna celebrate right? Dinner tonight at our usual place? _

_ You: Oh right! I’ll be there, when?\ _

_ Chen: 7:00 sharp! Don’t be late ;) _

You laugh to yourself, he was such an ass. You throw your phone on your bed and sigh. It was currently 2:00pm so you had time to take a quick nap. You lay down and pull the blankets up, sure to set an alarm this time. The warmth of your blanket engulfs you as you begin to fall asleep.

~

“Hah...Hah…” heavy breathing echoes off the walls. Your chest was heaving up and down, everything was hot and you grip beneath you, latching onto a desk. A hand beneath your chin lifts your head up. Baekhyun was looking down at you again. Those soft but stern eyes analyzing every part of your face. He loosens his tie with his other hand.

“Sir…” you can barely get the word out. He places a finger against your lips.

“Please, call me Baekhyun” He leans closer, lips hovering right above yours.

~

BZZZZ. BZZZZZ.

Your alarm blares and you jolt up. Dammit not again. You check the time, it was 5:30, just enough time to get ready and go meet Chen. You get out of bed still haunted by your dream but you need to get ready, it was just a dream anyways.

~

You stood outside the restaurant, not really dressed up but not dressed down. You check your phone, 6:55. If he was going to be late as a joke you would kick his ass.

“Look who’s early!” Chen smiles as he comes to greet you. He’s holding a single rose in his hand, his hair done nice and he’s wearing a nice button down shirt.

“You didn’t say to dress up!” you grumble embarrassed. Chen laughs and holds the flower out to you.

“No worries, you look amazing, here” he smiles. You take the rose and blush. You punch him on the shoulder before dragging him into the ramen shop.

The two of you sit and order your food, the owner knowing exactly what you two get as you come in so frequently. 

“So, how was your first day at the famous ‘Byun Magazine’” Chen says almost mockingly.

“Not the way, I expected honestly but it was definitely... interesting” you say remembering the way you were pressed against Kai for half the day. 

“Tell me more!” Chen now has his hands under his chin looking at you. You roll your eyes at him.

“I just sat in on a photoshoot and then I went home, ok!” you didn’t want to mention the modelling, you knew he would joke about it the entire night if you did.

“Ok, ok” Chen lays off “What do you think of Baekhyun?” he asks.

“Wh-What? Mr.Byun? He’s fine he seems like a really professional guy” you push a strand of hair behind your ear, thinking about what you had just dreamed about 3 hours prior.

“That’s it? I think he can be a hard ass but, rumor has it he’s actually a really nice guy.”

“He doesn’t seem like a hard ass to me”

“Well, maybe he likes you”

“PFFT” You almost choke on your water. 

“Woah! You okay?” Chen hands you a napkin. You wipe your mouth and take a deep breath before responding.

“You think he likes me? It’s been one day” 

“Who knows, but even if he did like you, wouldn’t that be weird? He is your boss after all” 

“Yeah...it would be weird” you say softly. The waiter breaks your stream of thought as he brings you both your food. 

The two of you chat and joke with each other like you always did. When you finish your food Chen offers to walk you home. You accept his offer and walk with him all the way back to your apartment.

“This is me” you joke as you arrive right by the doorstep.

“Yup, it sure is...” Chen says, suddenly sounding timid. You raise an eyebrow.

“What’s up?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah...it’s nothing” he scratches behind his neck.

“Are you sure?” before you can even think Chen has you wrapped in an embrace. You drop the flower he gave you and gasp. 

The two of you stand in that position for a moment. You try to process everything happening, was this supposed to be a date? Is that how Chen had seen it? You think about how his hands are arm on your back, you can hear his breath right next to your ear. 

“We’ve been friends for such a long time and I just...I want to tell you how I’m feeling” He pulls away and takes your hands in his.

“I-I don’t know…” you stutter.

“I just want to let you know that you’re beautiful and amazing. I was wondering if you would consider going out with me” he interlocks his fingers with yours. You take a deep breath.

“Chen...I need time to think, I’m really sorry but this is a lot right now, especially with my new job” you felt terrible, but it was the truth.

“That’s ok, I understand” he lets go of your hands and gives you a small smile “You’ll think about it, right?”

“Of course” you put a hand on his shoulder. He kisses you on the cheek quickly before turning on his heel and walking down the sidewalk. You pick up the rose and walk into your apartment building. Once inside you shut the door and slide down to the floor. What. The. Fuck. You never thought of Chen that way, you guys were close, sure, but you saw him as a best friend and that’s it. You wanted to keep it that way.

BZZZ. 

An email? At 9pm? You swipe your phone open. The email reads:

“____,

I’m having scheduling problems with our top female model and we need to re-shoot with Kai. Now I know you want to be a photographer but could you stand in one more time? It would be really helpful. 

Respond promptly,

Baekhyun Byun”

“ _ It really better be the last time _ ” you think to yourself as you reluctantly send him an email back. You drag yourself to bed early, making sure you get enough sleep tonight. Tomorrow would be a long day.

~

“One vanilla latte, please” you order your coffee and look down at your phone. Perfect, you were running early. 

You grab the drink once it’s ready and head to the office. You wait for the elevator patiently as you hear footsteps approach behind you.

“___!” you turn around, it’s Chen. 

“Morning” you nod to him and continue to wait for the elevator. It’s awkwardly quiet but you have no idea what to say to him. “ _ Just try to act normal”  _ you tell yourself.

“I’m on time today, so rare” you joke and he chuckles. The elevator comes and the two of you step inside.

You step into the office as soon as the doors open and head to the studio. Chen is left behind you and he sighs. 

“Good Morning!” you hear as soon as you step inside the studio. 

Kai is standing on the backdrop again, same outfit as yesterday. You give him a friendly smile and take a sip of your coffee.

“Where’s Mr.Byun?” you ask.

“Still in his office I think, why not just go to wardrobe and he’ll probably be here when you’re done” Kai suggests.

“Good idea” you walk out the door and turn the corner only to walk directly into Baekhyun. Your latte spilling on the two of you. You drop your cup and gasp.

“Oh sh- Oh no!” you cry out as Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He looks down at you with that look that makes you weak.

“Follow me” he says before pulling you down the hall.


End file.
